


Constellations of Old

by kuroi_atropos



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Gen, Mentions of Canon Genocide, Self-Esteem Issues, mentions of mental health issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroi_atropos/pseuds/kuroi_atropos
Summary: When the Man in the Moon recognizes Thor as a representative of Asgard, he decides to send the Guardians of Childhood to ask for help vanquishing the last of shadows, as well as a few other things he could use some help with.





	1. Chapter One

The first thing that drew Jack Frost’s attention when they emerged from the Snow Globe portal was the unnatural stillness around them. He stepped forward, quickly eyeing the abandoned vehicles and storefronts. One would think that with the situation going on the next block over that the Guardians would find the scene a little more chaotic.

“This is unexpected.” Jack glanced over at Bunny, who had echoed thoughts. 

“Really?” Jack asked with a bit of a smile. He was really glad it wasn’t just his inexperience thinking this was weird. 

Bunny looked at him askance as the air was suddenly filled with the sharp sound of an explosion and screams. 

“I take it that’s the direction we’re after, Frostbite.” 

“Think we should help?” Jack asked, letting the wind pick him up a little.

Bunny seemed to be considering it for a few moments before he shook his head. “North wouldn’t be happy, and it’s not what we’re here for.” Jack nodded. “We look for now, wait for our opportunity.” 

Shaking the thought from his head, Jack cautiously started forward, leaping his way through and over the stopped and abandoned cars that littered the street, their owners having long-since vanished from the general area. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Bunny’s ears as he mimicked Jack’s motions, easily keeping up with the winter spirit. The rabbit caught his eye and Jack was relieved that the Australian seemed just as taken aback with the situation as Jack felt. Truthfully, Jack appreciated the large rabbit’s company for once. Normally he’d ask the wind to fly him over the mess of cars and other obstacles completely, but Bunny had insisted on being prudent and taking the long way so as to try to avoid popping up into the middle of the fight they were currently heading to at an inappropriate moment.

He curled his fist tighter around his staff, careful to reign in his frost as much as possible as he peeked around a building, just a bit ahead of the rabbit. Sure enough, he spotted the source of loud crashes and explosions that they had been following since they’d exited the snow globe. 

A team of adults twisted, dove, flew, shot and basically did everything in their power to fight another, madly laughing adult in a giant, silver machine. They seemed to tag-team well as sometimes part of the team would take on the main robot while the others dealt with fielding and destroying the veritable army of smaller robots that matched the larger one before fluidly switching. He glanced over at Bunny who nodded and they carefully made their way around the building to the battlefield proper, which was a bit more hazardous, but nothing that really bothered them too much. Jack kept a wary eye on the fight, measuring what he could see of the conflict against what Jamie and his friends talked about along with what the Guardians and other spirits learned through the spiritual grapevine. 

He came to the conclusion that he agreed with Jamie: the Avengers really were impressive. 

He could see why the flashy guy in the suit, Iron Man he thought, was Jamie’s favorite Avenger. Even from where Jack hovered he found the man entertaining. 

Jack personally liked the way the archer moved though.

“Well, mate, this is going to take a bit, but they’ll definitely win.” Jack smirked at Bunny, who was standing tall, arms crossed over his chest as he eyeballed the fight. Jack could see grudging approval pasted across his features, which meant that Jack’s quick assessment of the Avengers was correct. They were good at what they did. 

Jack perched himself on his staff as he surveyed the battlefield again, making sure that he didn’t snag the fancy cloak or pants the elves had forced on him when they left Santoff Claussen. Bunny had only laughed at him as he buttoned up this fancy long robe thing and straightened a set of gilded, shiny bracers that North had helped with.

Suddenly Jack froze as he spotted a School Bus at the side of the fight, shoved up against the side of a building. It had obviously been bashed around a bit, yellow paint scraped off in areas, the windows shattered, dents littering the side, and the door forced open. The big green man that Jack felt was a bit too much like the spirits of anger or rage he’d encountered to be close to kids stood tensely in front of the occupants of the school bus (and probably many of the other vehicles in the area) as they mostly huddled at the side of the building. Jack figured he’d have to reevaluate his opinion of the practically indestructible man as he moved protectively in front of one of the braver adults as she tried to pull one of the injured people who lay randomly around the area to relative safety. 

He wasn’t the only one that kept themselves between the innocent children and the robots though.

Jack nodded in satisfaction. That was what adults were supposed to do. 

He hopped off of his staff and pulled it up with him to float on a small eddy of wind so as to get a better view of the rest of the battle. Bunny jumped up to crouch on the top of a nearby SUV too. 

There were kids involved, which made this fight a different story. 

The Avengers really did seem to have it mostly in hand though. 

Jack and Bunny continued to survey the fight as Captain America threw his shield like a pinball to nail vulnerable joints while the Black Widow took advantage of the distraction he created to leap on the backs of the robots and send electrical jolts and sharp daggers into the their necks. Thor and Iron Man flew around at breakneck paces as they did their best to keep the robots contained, their hits doing the most damage aside from the Hulk ripping anything that got near the civilians to shreds. Then there were the arrows shot by the archer who leapt around the upper parameter of the battle like a miniature Bunny, his arrows doing everything from blowing up robots to taking out bombs the little, metal monstrosities fired.

Jack nodded in approval as the guy launched onto one of the robots and stuck an arrow in the eye-socket, only to tear it and most of the gear that kept the robot running out before leaping back to the decorative metal-awning type thing of the building he’d been on. The winter spirit could get behind that kind of creativity. 

A shout from Bunny drew Jack’s attention to a hail of shrapnel that came barreling towards them. They shot down towards the street again, both managing to miss the deadly rain of metal that would have gotten to even them if they hadn’t been prepared. While adults may not be able to see the Guardians, that didn’t mean they couldn’t indirectly hurt the spirits if they didn’t have enough warning to get out of the way or go intangible.

It was just another reason for them to avoid engaging outright. 

Jack still bristled at it though. North had said it first, and all of the Guardians agreed, including Bunny just minutes ago. This wasn’t their fight. As long as the kids were protected--

Almost as if the stupid things had heard his thoughts, Jack watched as several of the smaller, flying robots managed to knock the Hulk aside. Apparently the man in the giant, main robot had noticed how defensive the Avengers had been of that area throughout the battle and figured to strike them where it hurt. He darted towards the huddle of kids and adults, all of whom screamed and tried to get away as much as their surrounding allowed. They wouldn’t be fast enough-- 

CLANG!

For just a moment, the fighting stopped as everyone turned to register what had just happened. 

A ridiculously thick wall of ice had appeared out of nowhere between the robot and the still screaming and crying children. 

“Well, crikey…” Jack heard Bunny say, even as he flew over to the ice he’d created, tumbling in a few quick circles to better gauge the spacing of the fight now that he was smack dab in the middle of it. The kangaroo followed on his heels, using one of the flying robots as a springboard and ripping the head clean off with a well applied use of torque in the process. 

Jack floated to the ground in front of the ice wall, staff held at the ready. Behind him he heard kids starting to cheer. Despite the situation, he felt a warmth that even he found enjoyable rising inside of him. Jack hadn’t known that he’d find believers this far away from Burgess. The best part about it, though, was the fact that the other kids picked up on belief quickly, and the few shouts of “Jack Frost” and “Easter Bunny” was all that they needed for most of the kids to recognize and see the two Guardians.

It didn’t hurt that Bunny had looked insanely cool as he launched from a second destroyed robot (having stopped this one on the ground as it stomped in their direction) to skid to a halt in front of Jack as he brandished a boomerang in one hand. The two spirits exchanged a nod and Bunny tapped his foot in several places to open portals to the Warren before giant warrior eggs popped up to stand guard over the precious charges behind them along with the Hulk. 

Jack smirked as the man in the robot gaped, and from his wide eyed panic he obviously couldn’t see Jack or Bunny, just the wall of ice and the stone egg-golems. 

Then the expression soured to rage and a robot arm rose. Jack’s smile vanished as he saw the large spray of bullets and rockets shoot towards them. The eggs jumped to block most of the rockets and Jack focused on reinforcing the wall to cover everything else even as he launched himself forward, allowing the bombs to faze through him. 

Jack swung his staff, launching a series of meter long, rock-solid icicles at the robot even as Bunny lobbed a series of bombs at him. The man’s face now held confusion as he managed to deflect most of the projectiles, and several others impacted on the armor, but two stuck; one in the shoulder joint, and the other in a divot in the metal that had already been pounded into it by one of the Avengers’ earlier blows. 

Following just behind his icicles, Jack slammed into the robot with a yell. He poured out frost and cold, and the metal, even treated against cold as it seemed to be, started to ice over. The sound of rending metal filled the air and Jack let loose a startled scream as a section of the cold metal suddenly snapped, and he was thrown into the air. Thankfully the wind caught him, allowing him to recover. He tumbled through the air to land on his feet a ways back, staff at the ready. The robot was already stumbling, and Jack jammed his staff to the ground, quickly icing over the pavement and sending it speeding towards the machine’s feet. Surely enough, it helped and the robot tipped over on the slick, uneven ice. It crashed into a building and Jack winced, hoping no one had been in there. To the credit of whoever had designed the skyscraper, it did not collapse completely.

He took a deep breath and slid on the ice towards the downed robot, managing to stop himself just in front of the thing’s giant feet. Then, he closed his eyes and extended his staff to touch the robot lightly. It took a few moments, but he couldn’t stop a slight smile when he opened his eyes to see a deep blue ice spreading over the robot, thickening to several feet as it crept. It was the ice from the heart of glaciers and the arctic, dense, heavy and sure. 

The robot’s struggles slowly faded as the massive weight hampered its movement. It only took a few moments to reach the top, and the panicked man scrambled out of the robot just ahead of it. Jack laughed a little as he stumbled backwards falling to the ground. Personally thinking he’d probably looked pretty cool himself, he glanced around and saw Bunny and the Avengers rounding up the last few, now uncontrolled mini-robots behind him. 

He didn’t notice the confused and rather worried glances some of the Avengers and adults were sending the giant robot. The kids that had seen what he’d done had gone back to cheering. 

He felt dizzy and lightheaded from the strain of expending so much hard ice so quickly, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t deal with, so he managed to lever himself to his feet and stalked along the frozen mass of metal. The man that had scrambled from the head, a plain, jittery fellow with messy brown hair that had streaks of gray running through it, had just managed to get to his feet again when Jack placed his staff at the man’s throat. The terror wide eyes followed the staff up to his face. Despite his age, the man could finally see him. Jack didn’t know what the man had begun to believe, but he wasn’t about to knock it. 

“You shouldn’t have gone for the kids,” Jack stated simply. The man blubbered for a bit and backpedaled clumsily on the ice. Jack shook his head and bashed his staff against the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. 

Jack was mad, but he knew that the kids didn’t need to see anyone else die and the Avengers were good people, so he’d leave the jerk up to their justice since this had been their fight initially. 

He stepped back and turned around to survey the rest of the battleground only to see Bunny take out the last of the robots.

Jack quickly made his way back to Bunny, who was hurriedly straightening the stuffy looking green robe North had held out for to him don for this and Jack couldn’t help but laugh a little. The Pooka glared at him and yanked the hood on Jack’s new cloak up and over his face in retaliation even as he eyed the Avengers. 

They hadn’t relaxed as they regrouped, each looking around, still obviously on guard. Hawkeye hadn’t come down yet and he had his bow nocked with another arrow as he continued to watch over his friends. Iron Man had landed, as had Thor and the Hulk had begun to shuffle back over to them. That was when Jack noticed that Thor, and strangely enough the Hulk, had zeroed in on Jack and Bunny. The others seemed to be content to follow their lead, but Jack knew the difference between knowing where something was, and believing it was there. 

Most of the Avengers couldn’t see them. 

Thor, did not appear to realize that and thus not understanding why their leader, Captain America, wasn’t reaching out to them when they had helped, took a step forward and bowed a little, seemingly oblivious to the considering looks the other were shooting at him.

“Hail and well met. We thank you for the assistance.” 

Jack eyed him from within his hood and shifted his grip on his staff, and he felt more than he saw Bunny shift next to him. “You’re welcome. It’s our duty really, though,” came the gruff Australian accented voice. 

Thor’s head tilted a bit, and he seemed to consider his words carefully. “Forgive any impertinence or insult, please, but I must ask, are you a Pooka? I had heard that the Nightmare King’s forces left none alive.” 

Jack’s fingers tightened on his staff as Bunny remained silent for a few seconds. 

“Yeah, mate. That I am, last of my kind as far as I know. None of the others answered the call I sent out.” 

Thor nodded gravely. “Tis a sad thing, my friend. You have my sympathy.” 

“Tell me about it,” Bunny returned, voice dry but more relaxed than it had been just a moment before. 

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Thor stepped forward again, and Jack had to actively note this time, not just unconsciously recognize, that the man carried himself with a bearing that Jack could only be call aristocratic, from how many times he’d poked around palaces and fancy houses when bored. 

“Please, allow me to introduce myself and my compatriots,” Jack started to say he knew who they were, but a quick shift from Bunny made him snap his mouth shut. “The leader of my party, Captain Rogers of America, Anthony Stark, who is the Man of Iron, Bruce Banner, though in this form he is often called Hulk, the Black Widow, and the Hawkeye. And I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard.”

“We thank you for the honor, your Highness, for the personal consideration. I am E. Aster Bunnymund, and this here is Jack Frost.” Bunny tilted his head, “We were actually looking for you when we received word of your current struggle. We come as messengers.” 

Thor looked a bit askance, “messengers? Of whom?”

Bunny stepped back a little, and Jack took that as his cue. He wasn’t sure why Manny had picked him, but he wouldn’t mess it up. 

He moved forward, and carefully pulled back the hood of his cloak to meet this alien Prince’s eye before taking a deep breath and bowing deep, just like Tooth had drilled into him. 

“On behalf of our Lord, the Tsar Lunanoff, we his Guardians, bring the tidings of his great joy that your constellation survived the horrors that plagued it last he knew, and provide a humble invitation to come discuss the current state of the universe at your convenience in the realm of Santoff Clausen.” He was really proud of himself for getting the words North had worked out exactly right.

Jack looked up after a few moments of silence. While Bunny had told him not to look up until the Prince acknowledged his message, he couldn’t really help it. Thor looked absolutely flabbergasted, his mouth hanging open in shock.

“L-Lunanoff? They survived?”

Jack couldn’t help but smirk. 

XxXxX

Tony had his external speaker off as he and Jarvis quickly went back and forth over visual frequencies and a myriad of other detection methods. His eyes quickly darted over the readouts fed to his HUD by the automated research probes he and Bruce had been working on that were now in the area (he wished they’d gotten here just a little faster, while the ice had still been generating). He was definitely picking up mixed readings from the area Thor was directing his speech. 

He shifted ranges again, trying to figure out what the weird, invisible creatures that only the Norse god could see were. There was no way that the man was going to put up with Point Break being able to see something that he couldn’t. Tony was the ridiculous genius! Not the freaking pretty-haired thunder butt that broke half of Tony’s electronics every time that he sneezed!

“Sir, I have researched the term “Pooka” that Mr. Odinson used and have found that common consensus seems to be a type of animal-like fairy. This is given additional credence by the fact that the children were shouting out ‘Easter Bunny’ earlier along with the term 'Jack Frost.' The most recognized belief for Jack Frost is a spirit that heralds the coming of winter. I can provide the summarized documentation if you like?” 

“The Easter Bunny is a fairy? Really Jarvis?” Tony scowled as he ran a feed that looked for some of the ambient energy waves that Thor radiated. Maybe it was something similar to that “magic.” It’d explain why Thor could see them, but the kids? 

Even after everything, he had a really hard time believing this. There was only so much – oh wait. There was something. Apparently they’d finally hit on the right combination of frequencies. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” 

“Unfortunately not, sir.” 

Thor was talking to a giant rabbit in a green robe with boomerangs in holsters at his sides and a teen with white hair dressed in blue, sliver, black and sparkles. 

The Easter Bunny and Jack Frost.

“I’ll take that research now, Jarvis.”

XxXxX

Thor honestly didn’t know what to say. The mere idea that the Tsar had survived the last siege of the Nightmare King was nearly mind boggling. There had been no word, or spell, or anything that indicated the man his Father had told him would have been his Godfather had survived. 

The Asgardians themselves had survived only by the skin of their teeth. The casualties had been enormous, and even his Mother’s sister had perished in the last ditch efforts to save their realm before the Nightmare King drew all the forces under his command with him in his obsessive quest for the Lunanoffs. 

His Father still spoke of the time when they were but one of many magnificent Constellations, not just one of the few remnants of the old great Kingdoms left scattered. Some, like Asgard, had fared better than others, but none could maintain the brilliance they had once had in the great Golden Age.

And he was standing gaping like a fool as two who claimed to be messengers of the lost Tsar stared at him, the boyish sprite long since pulled out of his almost court perfect bow (it would have been perfect if he’d held it, but even Thor had to admit that he had been standing there so long he couldn’t completely blame the boy).

Thor was not a full-fledged mage like most of his Family. His magic held more to small instances or his storms. This meant that while he could definitely get by, he was not as easily able to discern the truth of the magic before him. Still Thor felt certain that this was one of the fabled Pooka, somehow here when hope of survivors had been given up on centuries ago. Then the boy with his sharp grin and sharper ice that was definitely the type of elemental sprite that would be hallowed on most worlds. Both beings were ones that at this point could at best be considered extremely rare. If one could command the likes of them, one would need to be powerful. It was entirely possible that it could be a Lunanoff. 

Thor took a deep breath, it seemed that the two beings had taken his question on the Tsar’s survival as rhetorical, and that in itself was answer enough, he supposed. 

Even if this was a lie, this type of claim was not something that would bear delay in handling. 

He had no doubt that Heimdall was already reporting to his Father, and that he would receive word shortly. As for his friends, he could sense the confusion behind them. Most likely, as they were still in the relative infancy of their race, the name Lunanoff meant little to them. He would need to explain the urgency. 

With another deep inclination of his head Thor finally managed to reply, “I would be honored to converse with his Majesty. Might I enquire as to the time that would best suit his agenda? As well, to what degree does this invitation extend to my allies of Midgard?” 

The sprite tilted his head a little, looking questioning, and the Pooka stepped forward once again and spoke. “His Majesty’s invite is to all you call ally on Earth, named by you as Midgard, the planet he now calls home, be they Asgardian, Human, or other, with travel and accommodations as required, and his agenda will be understanding of yours given the duty you have accepted as Guardian of Earth along with the War Band you currently fight beside. We await your discretion on the matter, and if a suitable time cannot immediately be arranged,” the pooka flicked his wrist and a small glass globe appeared in his hand, “we offer a call, to allow you to provide the details at your leisure.” 

Thor swallowed. That was a loquitur globe. It was old, and the courtesy it implied was great. More evidence than, that this was indeed the Lunanoff. 

“One moment then, with my thanks.” 

The Pooka bowed, the Sprite just an instant behind him.

Thor inclined his head again in gratitude and quickly turned to his allies, grateful to find that Banner was now himself again, though slightly off balance looking at usual after the transformation back. While the Hulk was a true ally in battle, he was not suited to diplomacy, and if the Tsar called Earth home he most assuredly wanted his comrades there to help cement the mortals in any agreements that may come from these talks, no matter how small. 

The other Avengers trusted his judgment as he drew them away from the pair until they were a fair distance away, close to but not quite meshed into the crowd of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were now swarming the area doing clean up and taking care of the civilians. He had no doubt the Pooka would overhear them this close, but was quite certain that his friends already comprehended how delicate this situation was as they awaited his explanation, and would thus be discreet in their words. 

“My friends, I believe that it is of vital importance that we, as in both Asgard and Midgard accept this invitation as soon as possible, and present our best face as well as a united front. Even the chance that the Tsar Lunanoff lives is beyond measure and we cannot afford a misstep.” 

The others seemed to agree based on his word alone, which truly warmed his heart, but he could see some confusion on their faces, and of course Tony was the first to speak. “Point Break, what is with the giant Bunny and the freaking claymation come to life?” 

“Pardon?” Thor asked, even as Clint raised his hand to chime in.

“I just want to call out that I can see a bit of an outline, maybe, in the area you were talking at, but I am not actually seeing a giant bunny or the live action claymation, so they might be using some type of illusion magic.” 

Natasha and Steve nodded in agreement, while Bruce glanced in the area and then added. “The Other Guy, he saw them. I know they’re there, but they keep fading in and out for me. If I focus, they’re there, but if I turn my head, they aren’t.” 

Thor looked at them in shock, glancing over his shoulder and scanning again for any magic that he could detect with his limited capabilities. They appeared perfectly normal to him. 

This was most assuredly odd. 

Perhaps he should contact his Father in advance, rather than wait for word? The messengers had indicated they would wait to allow him to arrange things as best as possible, and would allow him to re-contact if needed, but if these were some foul illusion, then he did not want to risk accepting the loquitur globe, but to deny it would be a vile offense if these were true messengers. Perhaps he should question them to see if they would wait a bit longer? 

Before he could make up his mind, Tony interjected again. “They, whatever they are, are definitely there. I dropped to a frequency that’s broad wave like what we use for tracking the Bifrost and can see them, but if I adjust anything even a fraction they’re gone. It’s almost like they’re out of sync, as opposed to the illusions that Loki used on the Helicarrier. The fact that the kids can all see them when we can’t is the thing that doesn’t add up though, since eyesight doesn’t change that much as you age.”

Before Thor could say anything Clint shrugged. “Makes sense, actually. They’re kids and this is magic, right?” The others looked at him askance and Clint shrugged again. “It’s belief right? What do Thor and all the other magicians tell us? Belief is power? Kids are better at believing that Thor is magic than most adults, so it makes sense that if they still believed in stuff like the Easter Bunny they’d see a being that looked like him.” 

“Verily...” Thor took another look at them, with that in mind a smiled. There was the key, and truly it was old magic indeed, just like the globe. “They do indeed have a, I believe the best word would be mask, through that is not entirely accurate, about them. It appears as a variation of some of the spells designed to try and hide children during the war against the Nightmare King. If you do not believe something is there, you cannot see it even if you know it is there.”

“That- makes no sense.” Tony countered. “Knowing is belief, right? And I can totally pull them up on instruments, even if it is hazy!” 

Thor shook his head. “It is truly old magic my friend, few if any claim to know the secrets to it anymore.” 

“Well, now that we’ve established that they exist, what are we dealing with Thor? Since you’re the main one that knows what is going on and can easily converse with them, we’ll follow your lead. Especially as we’re operating blind from an information standpoint since none of this sounds familiar,” Steve said. 

“Worse than blind. We’ve got fairy tales and claymation movies as research points. Especially since this Nightmare King you mentioned? Not pulling up anything no matter how deep Jarvis digs,” Tony snarked. “And seriously, the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost? I still want to talk about that.” 

“Later, Stark,” Natasha hissed. 

Thor however, was still working through several implications as he tried to adjust the half formed plans that he had initially created. The fact that the others could not easily see the Tsar’s messengers was troubling, would they see the Tsar? Would it be an insult they could not afford if they were unable? These messengers were amongst the world as stories, given the difficulty that Thor occasionally faced amongst the leaders of this world as a being out of their myth, how would these messengers fair as beings of children’s tales? Would they treat with the respect due? “If my Father does not send a messenger within the next few minutes to provide the stance of Asgard as well as additional support in granting you the full ability to decree your place in hand, I will accept their offer to set up a meeting at a later time, rather than arrange anything now. I had not thought that Midgardians might not know of the Nightmare Wars.” 

“Sounds good,” Cap said, right before Clint tilted his chin in the direction of the Tsar’s messengers. 

“Incoming shimmer outline,” Tony quickly nodded in agreement and Thor quickly turned to find the Pooka nearing them. 

“Excuse me, Your Highness,” Thor inclined his head. “I couldn’t help but overhear,” a twitch of those large ears, “and upon consideration Jack and I think that might be best as well.” The globe was held out in offer. “If you choose to bring your War Band, we are happy to offer our hospitality, but worry they might not be able to accept given our realms are magically bound as we are.” Thor nodded, a wise point. “This will allow for multiple communications. Please feel free to set up a few preliminary meet and greets prior to your visit with the Tsar as needed, since it appears accommodating your allies will be-” the Pooka’s ears twitched, and Thor felt his pain at trying to find just the right word, “slightly more involved than an informal visit would initially require at first invite. Jack or I will be available to be at your side at request, duty permitting.” 

Thor nodded and accepted globe. “We graciously accept your offer. I shall contact you shortly.” 

“We will await your word. Fair day, Prince Thor.” The Pooka darted away before Thor could say anything else, and the sprite leapt into the air to be caught by the wind itself. He made a playful dart to the happily shrieking children and with a wave of his staff shattered the wall of ice into a shower of snowflakes that they were enthralled by before joining his companion in darting into one of the holes the egg golems had disappeared into. 

Thor turned back to his friends, who were all staring at the globe in his hand. This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter Two

Jack tapped his staff idly against the floor of the balcony whose banister he was carefully perched on over the globe atrium that the Guardians normally met before disappearing to one of the many lounges, dining rooms, or studies that North had built into his home. While he felt more than comfortable snagging the chair meant for him at the table below when they were just randomly discussing things or for one of their normal, now monthly meetings, he still felt a little out of place discussing what had happened earlier. 

He had done his part as requested, but he wasn’t going to lie, it was pretty much thanks to Bunny he hadn’t messed something up. Bunny had been about a thousand times more formal and differential than Jack had ever seen him and Thor, well, he was definitely a powerhouse like Jamie talked about. He could probably squish Jack without an issue if Jack said the wrong thing. Even North had been hesitant at drafting the messaging to the Asgardian Prince, and Jack still wasn’t even 100% sure on what an Asgardian was. Jamie said alien half the time, which Jack didn’t find reassuring, and God of Thunder the other half, which was even less reassuring. Bunny, North, and Tooth called him the Heir Apparent of Asgard, Prince of the Constellation of Asgard, and a bunch of other phrases that sounded like titles, and Jack understood Prince and Heir part, even if he didn’t get the rest. 

It was at times like this, (well, truthfully nothing had been quite as bad as this) when Tooth and her Fairies were helping North, Phil and the Yetis prepare for hosting things, talking about seating charts and appropriate refreshments and decorations and if this or that would be insulting, that Jack felt most out of place with the Guardians. He still felt that he belonged with them in a fight, and that while they were stuffy more often than not due to their self-imposed isolations, he truly felt they were friends, but he was definitely not the same as them. 

Sometimes he thought that the other Guardians just assumed that he got all the terms and magic that they tossed around, and forgot that he wasn’t nearly as old or as educated in fancy forms and rituals and proper manners as they were. 

Intellectually, he understood that the others would probably be more than happy to explain things to him, that they were just easily caught up in things (which was why he had made it his personal mission to drag them out of their own little worlds and instigated the “get together/meeting once a month or I bring the chaos to your realms through the application of blizzards and copious amounts of fun-filled snowballs” plan). Unfortunately that didn’t stop years of abandonment issues and general insecurities from rearing their heads and driving his sense of self-worth into the summer sun. It really made it easy to just hide up here and stay out of everyone’s way rather than risk making things worse. 

“Jack!” He leaned over the banister, using the wind for balance and tilted his head at Bunny who had his hands fisted and was glaring up at him. “If you’re not going to help, at least keep an eye on this.” Bunny tossed the globe that was the other half of the one they had given to Thor up at him and Jack tumbled from his perch into the air, barely able to catch it. He clasped it tightly to his chest and curled up around it protectively to keep from dropping it and scowled down at Bunny who was just smirking at him. 

“You threw that badly on purpose, Kangaroo!” 

Bunny just raised an eyebrow before darting off to where it sounded like Phil and Tooth were discussing bunting colors. 

“Wait Bunny! I don’t know what to say if he calls! Come back here!” 

XxXxX

Nick Fury had dealt with all number of batshit crazy things in his life. Things that he had never believed were real, but turned out to be 100% true. Because of that, he felt that he maintained a fairly flexible viewpoint when it came to addressing the initial reports filed by agents that were flagged for his immediate review, bypassing the normal screening process. Since as a general rule, no one that got hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. was dumb enough to flag a file for his review unnecessarily, he had the tendency to take them as fact until presented with information stating otherwise.

Still, to have Jasper Sitwell, one of their most altogether Senior Handlers, file a report saying that the Avengers had spent a good amount of time after a standard dust up with the latest mad scientist talking to the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost about meeting an apparently presumed dead alien ruler hiding on Earth that had Thor nervous… 

He hit the button on his phone. “Hill! Get in here!” 

A moment later his door opened and his Assistant Director entered, raising an eyebrow. “Am I reading this report correctly? Did Sitwell get dosed with some type of hallucinogenic during the Avenger’s dust up and manage to avoid medical?” 

Hill tilted her head. “You’ve got what we have, sir, though we can confirm the appearance and subsequent disappearance of a massive ice wall, giant egg shaped moving statues, along with other related weaponry from independent film uploaded to the web by bystanders that risked staying in nearby buildings despite evacuation orders. Sitwell is currently trying to get the Avengers to come here for debriefing, but Thor is busy shouting at Heimdall while Banner and Stark are taking the opportunity to argue about something our on-site techs are having trouble following, and they’re the only ones that seemed to be able to see the beings Thor did.”

Fury was almost afraid to ask. “The others?” 

“Rogers is talking to press that managed to get through the police cordon, Black Widow is figuring out how that happened and Hawkeye is currently engaged in a snowball fight with a bunch of children that were there while they contact the parents. We’re still trying to figure out how it snowed in the middle of New York in May… Though that does support Sitwell’s report.” 

Perfect. Just perfect. 

Given the number of times the Avengers (in varying combinations) had been deployed since their inception as well as the often times strained trust levels involved, Fury mostly left their handling to his best people and only intervened when things really hit the fan. It was just better for the life expectancies and productivity of everyone involved. But at times like this, well, he almost wished he was on the ground himself to figure out just what was happening. Even if they hated him at times, most of the Avengers at least acknowledged him when he spoke. 

What he wouldn’t give to have Phil deal with this…. 

“Get me details on what the press and general populace is thinking about the released video. I want dossiers drawn up and on my desk ASAP. Will Sitwell be able to get them into debrief soon?”

Hill nodded. “He thinks that unless Thor’s conversation takes too long or Stark and Banner wander off he can get them to HQ in an hour.” 

Fury tapped his finger on his desk before rising, “reposition the Helicarrier to Long Island Sound, and tell Sitwell to have them meet us there. Given our experience with alien royalty, I’d rather us be mobile than not.” Even as Hill was confirming the order and tapping her headset for the correct frequency, Fury pressed another button on his intercom. “Marvin, prep a Quinjet for immediate departure to the Helicarrier.” 

This would definitely be interesting. 

XxXxX

Clint Barton had never really believed in Santa or the Easter Bunny, or anything like that. While his Mother had tried when he was little, their Father made sure that both Barney and Clint were well aware of the extra burden they were on him around holidays and that anything they got (which was truthfully from their Mother’s scrounging) was at great cost to him. Then had been the foster home, and despite the donations, they were constantly having to do PR “thank you for donating” stuff that let them know exactly who their gifts were owed to. Then had been the circus, and everyone there did for each other what they could, no thanks necessary, but you still knew who did what. 

He believed in magic though. There’d been things he couldn’t explain even at the circus, and then things as a merc and with S.H.I.E.L.D., then Thor and Loki… 

Yeah, Clint believed in magic. 

In the end he figured that was why he’d been getting at least outlines of the beings they’d run into unaided, when the others hadn’t seen anything. Tony was downright dismissive of that idea though, even if Bruce was considering it, so the two geniuses were now completely sidetracking the debrief as they debated their various theories. That wasn’t much different from usual, only this time Thor was getting in on it and making Tony even more frustrated at having to translate Asgard magic/technology into something he considered realistic to him. 

For someone so amazingly brilliant, Clint sometimes wondered why he had such a hard time with magic. 

Still, even though he had accidentally started this tangent, Clint was actually pretty good leaning back and just watching them, but he could tell that even Cap was starting to get exasperated and Fury was starting to get that line between his eyes that was Clint’s own normal, “shut up and say yes, sir” warning. 

Thus he felt totally justified in slouching down as much as the mostly flexible armor in his vest would allow (which was truthfully enough that Coulson would have been glaring at him to sit up straight and act his age) and contemplating hiding behind Natasha, who had somehow procured a bunch of children's Easter books and was ignoring the fight to flip through them with a scowl on her face. 

It really wasn’t worth his life to point out to her that he doubted the large form he had gotten a glimpse of would match what was in her books, but Natasha was Natasha, so she was probably getting something from them that he was too dense to pick up. Instead Clint concentrated on guessing the exact second that the hint of scar around the Director’s eyepatch would get that one shade darker that meant “sit down and shut up you bleepity-bleep-bleep-bleep” and plotting escape routes. 

Clint was actually pretty proud of himself for only being three seconds off when Fury finally gave in. “That debate is tabled. Deal with your philosophical and oh-whoa-is-me issues on your own time!” Clint raised an eyebrow at Natasha, who as always miraculously got things and just nodded. Huh… He’d missed when the conversation degenerated to that point, he’d still thought they were on something about science stuff - and that made sense. Never mind, he now got it when things had switched from a “the cloak would work this way” to a “but what-if and why it can go off something like belief because belief is for losers” thing. 

“Fur-” 

“Do not, Stark,” Fury glared, and Tony snapped his mouth shut, muttering something that Clint couldn’t quite catch and slouching almost to Clint’s level. “Thor, please continue.” 

Thor nodded. “Aye, my thanks. It was many years ago, before my birth. I know not much of the detail, though all know the legend. If this is the Tsar Lunanoff, then we have the chance to learn the truths of what happened to the greatest of rulers and the vilest creature of darkness.” 

That... Sounded bad. 

“Before we go too in depth, how sure are you that this isn’t a trick?” Fury asked. 

Thor titled his head in consideration for a moment. “I have given it much thought, and though I am hesitant to state with absolute certainty that there is nothing false about this, I find many things that lead me to believe this claim is true.” 

Fury nodded. “Okay. Walk us through the major parties that you know of. Who are we dealing with?”

“I do not know much, my friends, for as I have stated it was long before my time on the battlefields, and some of this does not translate well, even with the All-Speak.” 

Clint winced. Yeah, the All-Speak was kind of literal and ‘best guess’ sometimes. That’s why they heard Thor, Loki and the other Asgardians as speaking ye-olde-formal-sounding-English rather than modern American and trying to break down many of the scientific principles that Thor took for granted drove Tony to drink even more. (And yes, Clint may have had some fun trolling Thor with what the All-Speak may have made out of Google Translate Fails, but the man gave as good as he got with the times he deliberately wound them up my pretending ignorance of stuff they mentioned.) 

“We’ll clarify as needed,” Cap stated. 

“As with all new legends, I think to begin at the start would be best,” Thor hesitated for a moment before standing, and pacing a little. The thunder god was definitely not a sit still type of person, so Clint had seen his tendency to move while narrating long stories before, but this was the first time he could think of that Thor deliberately stood and paced to think. 

“Many ages ago, back at the start of this universe, there was darkness. Fearlings, Nightmare Men, and Dream Pirates ran rampant. These creatures were made of fear, of terror, of shadow, and thus could not be killed. To fight these hoards, many great Kingdoms rose to power. Among them were ones so bright that they were called the Constellations, for they were the light to those in the darkness like stars in the night sky.”

Thor paused dramatically, “the Constellations, of which Asgard was a young, but proud and powerful member, joined forces into one great Golden Army and with great loss to all involved, drove the combined forces of darkness to a small corner of space and cast a great weaving to jail them there. There was one problem with this though.” 

“Yeah, jails don’t do much aside from make better criminals,” Tony snarked, only to quiet at pretty much everyone’s irritated looks. 

“The weaving, as with most magic, needed a key, a focus. Given that it was based on the overcoming of darkness, a brave and true soul was needed to act as this focus and guard the evil so that it would not escape.” 

And here Clint was getting inklings of that whole ‘Nightmare King’ thing…

“The leader of the Golden Army, the Lord High General of the Galaxies Kozmotis Pitchiner, volunteered for the task, though truly no one could think of anyone else better suited. Under his watchful protection, the brightness of the Constellations grew further, and a true Golden Age began.” 

Oh really getting the read of ‘Nightmare King’ now. 

“Kozmotis Pitchiner guarded the Darkness well, though with no one else able to stand the assault of the shadows on their souls for long he had no respite, no chance to escape the whispers in the dark. Some say it was because he resented being left alone, others that the whispers drove him mad, others that the shadows managed to threaten his daughter….”

Yeah.

“The only thing known to us for certain is that the General one day threw open the jail holding back all the terrors of the Universe, and in that moment was consumed by their evil.” Yeah, really didn’t see that one coming… “Through the influence of darkness, the General became known as the Nightmare King, and none could stand before his might. He tore through kingdoms as a perfectly sharpened sword through flesh. He plundered planets, extinguished stars, and decimated dreams. His armies only grew as the terror he inspired dragged those in his reach down with him.” 

Clint really didn’t like the sound of that.

“During this time or strife, one of the Constellation’s Ruling Families, the greatest most say, the Tsar and Tsarina Lunanoff, welcomed their first child. They were cautious, careful, and as with many royal families in those times guarded their Prince jealously. They were most successful, and it became known that the child had not once felt the cold of fear, or the fright of a nightmare.” 

So, basically a spoiled little brat, kinda like Thor prior to his Dad banishing him to New Mexico. 

“This enraged the Nightmare King, and ever so slowly, the once great general stopped in his relentless decimation of the Universe, and focused on capturing this symbol of hope. In truth, many Kingdoms were unable to be much but grateful when the Nightmare King redirected his armies from them towards the holdings of the Lunanoffs, trying to capture the boy.” 

Thor looked down, “to our great shame, we of Asgard count ourselves among those who abandoned the Lunanoffs to lick our wounds and re-fortify our positions underneath the reduced onslaught.” 

The others weren’t quite sure what to say to that. 

“Of those that stood by the side of the Lunanoffs, Pitch showed even more cruelty. The Pooka, whom Pitchiner had always held as dear allies, were especially hunted, and until the one I saw today, it was believed they had been completely eradicated.”

Ouch…

“The Lunanoffs, unable to watch more bloodshed in their name, devised a plan, and with a great effort, managed to escape their besieged planet with their child and disappear to the wilds of space. The Nightmare King, enraged, called all his forces from the Universe, no matter how close they were to victory, and flew after them, and none were heard from again.” 

Thor finally paused in his semi-pace, and dropped to his chair again. “Asgard once called the Lunanoffs our greatest of allies, and had the Tsar been there for my birth, my Father says that he would have been my Godfather,” Thor swallowed, “and we left them to the obsession of a madman.” 

Clint ran through the list of standard condolences Phil had given him, but could not find one that he wouldn’t want to punch himself for saying. 

“While I would meet anyone claiming such an honorable lineage with cautious hope, not many tricksters would dare be so bold as to claim relation to that line and risk it being discovered false. Additionally the words of the messengers, the forms of courtesy of the high houses is perfect, not too perfect in that they were overly practiced, they knew how to adapt to your ‘curveballs’ as it were, like the Pooka especially had lived those courtesies. And if a Pooka is truly still alive, they would be in the service of the Tsar, for their kind are far too loyal to abandon an ally still in need. The other is an elemental sprite, powerful enough that I can sense the world bend around him. These are not the kind of companions just anyone would have.”

Thor titled his head again, as if considering once more what to say. It wasn’t often that Thor took the time to be that careful about what he said, he pretty much was an open book and spoke what was on his mind, and that, more than how Thor said their families were close, or how powerful they were, made Clint sit up and take notice about what he said next. 

“If the Tsar Lunanoff is alive, it brings to mind the thought that the Nightmare King might also be. I would enter this conversation for no other reason than to learn what I could of that. If the Nightmare King lives, then everything is in great danger.” 

Clint looked between Cap and Fury. Neither looked very reassured, but Fury looked particularly pissy as he stared at the table, his hands steepling in front of face. After a few moments (1 minute, 47 seconds) of quiet, Tony finally snapped. 

“Okay, so we’re fighting the Boogeyman and rescuing a mythical nightlight/prince/king guy in distress. Yay. How is this Pooka the Easter Bunny again? Still not over that here.” 

Clint started to let himself slouch until he fell out of his seat, but a sharp kick from Natasha had him sitting up straight again. Given the groan from Cap and the slight eye roll from Bruce though, he was not the only person who felt that way.

Unfortunately Thor took Tony seriously, whether that was intentional or not. “My friend, just as myself and those of Asgard had fallen into myth, it makes sense that humans would create myths around a Pooka. They were once the backbone of the Golden Armies, strong, brilliant fighters, who had the ability to shift their form and if rumors are to be believed, had even mastered time.”

Tony blinked. “Change their form and mastered time, so basically this thing is the Doctor.” 

Thor tilted his head, “I do not know if he is a Healer, and Pooka are definitely people not things, though they liked to prank others in the Army by changing form to see who could guess which was which.” Clint bit back a laugh. He and Darcy’d introduced Thor to Doctor Who ages ago, so the man definitely was doing that just to see Tony splutter about not getting caught up on the MMC (Modern Midgard Culture, as coined by Tony) fast enough. 

“So, if the Easter Bunny and Jack Frost are real, does that mean Santa Claus is too?” Clint asked, partly to troll and partly because as far as he was concerned if one was real, the other probably was too, and if Santa was real, Clint really wanted to know why he hadn’t even rated coal as a child and was not afraid to use a few exploding arrows in the process. “Or even the Tooth Fairy?” He’d never so much as gotten a penny for a tooth as a child. 

The others looked at him again and Clint sighed, was this going to be another door thing? Again…. He was not the smart one, so why did people keep looking at him like he’d asked some big, fundamental question? 

“Thor?” Cap asked, and the Prince shook his head. 

“I cannot say for certain. I have seen several beings in my time on Midgard that now that I realize it, perhaps you did not, but I have not looked into the extent of what ones are prevalent in your culture or not. As for the name, it does sound similar to the realm they requested we meet in, ‘Santoff Claussen’.” 

“Just what I needed. Try to find out about that if possible,” Fury ordered, and before anyone could comment further, he focused on Thor again. “Give me more detail on this meeting, are we talking tea and cookies, or possibly setting further policy?” 

Thor settled back into his chair again, and Clint could tell he felt at least a bit happy to be able to answer that question confidently. “Based on the form of invite, this would be an informal meeting. To play ‘catch up’ and gather the lay of the political landscape with no promises made, so to speak. I do not see anything too serious occurring, though we will want to make as good of an impression as possible.” 

“You mentioned on site that you want both Asgard and Midgard to present a united front?” Cap asked. 

“Yes. Though those of Earth were invited as entities in your own right leads me to believe that the Tsar would not dismiss you out of hand, I fear that if you do not make a strong enough showing, those less open minded of Asgard might try to press you out, or find human opinion as meaningless and consider you under the dominion of the Tsar and look to him for your policy.”

“The WSC will have a field day with that,” Nat muttered as she flipped closed the last book and shoved the whole stack at Clint. He looked at them askance and she just glared so he sighed, gathered them up and leaned down to stick them in a side compartment in his bow case. 

“How is it that I always end up carrying your stuff?” He asked rhetorically, but she kicked him and answered. 

“Cause you come with baggage anyway,” was her usual response and he stuck his tongue out at her just like usual. 

“Agents,” Fury huffed and both of them settled down. 

“Truthfully, I would not want the WSC to represent your race in this. They are a war thirsty party that will not fare your image well,” Thor stated. “And though I understand that S.H.I.E.L.D. does answer to them as a ruling council, they are not those that I have given my allegiance.” 

Clint couldn’t help but glance up at the cameras, and Nat kicked his shin again while Fury sighed. 

“The invite was to those I call ally, and I can think of no one better to represent the best of Earth than you my friends, though I recognize if it does become a matter of setting policy then we might need to bring in others.” 

Fury nodded. “Works for me. The sooner the better, that way we can make the excuse that things moved too quickly to let anything get dragged to committee.” 

Thor nodded. “While Heimdall has contacted me to let me know that my Father is considering things, I will await his final word before settling a date. Prior to that I will, with your permission of course, Stark, invite the Tsar’s heralds Jack of the Frost and E. Aster Bunnymund to the Tower as they offered. I would like to try and find a way to allow all to see and speak to one another before we meet the Tsar.” 

“Like I’d let it happen anywhere else, Point Break? Give me and Bruce a few hours to set up some stuff though.” 

“Of course.”

“Sounds like we have a plan then,” Fury stated as he stood. “I’ll start handling the Council and fielding the politicians, I have enough to go on that I can figure out something, but let me know dates as soon as possible.” With that he swept from the room, but Clint had to get at least one more thing out before he left. 

“So Thor, do you know some Pooka recipes I could try for the Easter Bunny, is it just best guess, or should we just have Jarvis arrange to buy out an entire carrot farm?” Clint was once again given the impression that the doors to the Helicarrier were linked to Fury’s mind because that one’s slide closed sounded annoyed.


End file.
